Breaking Point
by the real vampire
Summary: A year after the events of 'Wordless' Hunter is trying to rebulid his life. But with Phil still hanging around and Hunter still plagued by nightmares, it can't be long before something breaks...
1. The Dream

Summery A year after the events of 'Wordless' Hunter is trying to rebulid his life.But with Phil still hanging around and Hunter still plagued by nightmares, it can't be long before something breaks...

Disclaimer I _still_ don't own them... damn! Oh well, I can mess with them on paper instead!

Well this is it! The sequal to Wordless - finally! I has only taken me oh about a year to get this chapter up. A huge thank you must go to my sister, Natalie, for badgering me, bullying me and having enought patience with me to make me sit down and write and to also read through it thousands of times searching for all my (many) spelling mistakes and most of all for reassuring me that what I wrote is good enough for you guys! I was amazed at the support I got for Wordless and wanted the sequal to do it justice... I'll let you decide if it has!

Yeah, I'll stop rambling now! Here's chapter one of a whole new story! Enjoy (and tell me what you think!)

* * *

**The Dream**

The footsteps were getting closer; _he_ was coming. Hunter ran up the stairs, his heart beating fast in his chest and his breath coming in gasping sobs. The footsteps behind him sped up, and even as Hunter pushed his body to its limit, he knew he was going to catch him.

Fear drove him to put on a final spurt of energy and he reached his room. Slamming the door shut he paused, straining to breathe as his chest was tight and his throat constricted with terror. He couldn't lock his door, not from the inside. The footsteps drew nearer – he was almost here.

Hunter crouched down in a corner of his dark room, his knees drawn up against his chest, shaking. He couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks, even though he knew they only brought more pain. Nor could he hold back a cry of fear as the door slowly opened, with a silhouette of a man framed in the doorway.

He had arrived.

The figure moved towards Hunter like a leopard stalking its prey; a leopard that doesn't change its spots.

The man raised his fist and brought it in a downward strike towards Hunter's unprotected head…

_xxx_

"No!" Hunter sat bolt upright, his eyes snapping open as he woke. His bed sheets were tangled from where he'd been thrashing about in his sleep to escape the nightmare. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and he was breathing heavily. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he turned to see his brother sitting beside his bed, his face just visible in the dim glow given off by Hunter's nightlight.

"You ok?" Blake asked, worry in his brown eyes.

Hunter took a deep breath and nodded as he tried to calm his breathing. "Just a dream," he said, "Did I wake you?"

Blake sighed, "Just a dream? Hunter you were screaming so loudly I'm surprised next door didn't hear. Would it help if you talked about it?"

"Blake what is there to talk about? I've already told you everything."

"Everything that happened to you when you were a child Hunter, but not what happened to you last year – and what _still_ is happening to you."

Hunter gave Blake a sharp look, "What do you mean?"

"I'm your brother Hunter; I'm not blind. I _know_ Phil's still bothering you. Why can't you just tell me these things?"

Hunter gave a small groan, "I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" Blake asked incredulously, "Gods Hunter, you scared me half to death last year."

"I'm really sorry, I guess I've just got so used to keeping things to myself that it's natural." It wasn't entirely a lie – but Hunter didn't want to tell Blake the real reason why he hadn't mentioned Phil.

Blake gave his brother a suspicious look but apart from that seemed satisfied with Hunter's explanation. "What was it about?"

"Huh?" Hunter looked puzzled.

"The dream; what was it about?"

Hunter shook his head, "I can't remember," he lied. "As I said, it was just a dream." Then he faked an elaborate yawn, "I'm still really tired, what time is it?"

"Too early to get up," Blake replied. He stood and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Go back to sleep, Sensei's training session is in a couple of hours."

Hunter smiled, rolled over and shut his eyes, feeling bad for deceiving his brother. He kept his eyes shut until he heard Blake's footsteps leave the room…


	2. A Threat

Hey everyone! Am back with the next installment! I haven't got the time to do personal shout-outs this time (Have a million-and-one things to do - mainly homework!) but I noticed two main themes in the reviews which i thought I'd better address.

The firstisrelationships. I know some of you are hoping for Hunter/Cam, not mentioning anynames ( 'cough'_Crimson-Ranger_'cough'_CamFan4Ever_'cough'!)and I did toy with the idea but I really want tofocus on the relationship Hunter has with hisbrother above anything else. That is why the only romantic relationship you will find in here is a faint hinting of Blake/Tori. Sorry guys! It's just how I wanted to do this! But there will be other chances for that.

The other was amazement at the power Phil still has over Hunter. Let me tell you something - the hardest thing I have ever had to dowas stand up to my dad. After everything Phil has done toHunter, of coursePhil is going to have tremendous power over him. I hope that answers your questions!

A big thanks to all you reviewers out there - I love hearing your comments! So with no more babbling - here's chapter 2. Remember: read, enjoy and review!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**A Threat**

Once Blake had left, Hunter lay staring at the ceiling. Sleep was impossible. He could still remember the dream. No, not a dream. That had been another lie; one of many. Hunter knew it hadn't been a dream but a memory from his past. It had been real once; it had happened.

Most of his 'dreams' were like that. What did doctors call them? Suppressed memories, that was it. Like Bruce Wayne had, Hunter thought with a smile. Dustin had got him into comic books. Hunter liked Batman best, probably because the similarities between himself and the Caped Crusader were so striking, and not just because they both had super-hero alter egos! Suppressed memories. Hunter shuddered. He wished they'd go back to being suppressed.

As he lay there, another memory reached him. This one was not from his childhood, but from the recent past. Only five months ago in fact.

Hunter had been jogging along a deserted path near the beach when Phil had ambushed him. And what had happened scared him more than anything before…

"_Hello son," Phil had said, blocking Hunter's way._

_Hunter had stood there, waiting. This had become normal now; a few months after Hunter had got better (only two months ago when this had happened) Phil had found him and kept finding him ever since. Hunter could change the way he walked home, or ran, and be free for a couple of days, but then Phil would find him again. Mostly he stuck to just using verbal abuse, but once or twice had resorted to using physical force. Hunter hadn't mentioned these meetings to his friends, first out of embarrassment and then because of what had happened during this meeting. He didn't answer his stepfather, just calmly met his eyes in silence._

"_Ready to come home yet and forget about that silly accident last year?" Phil asked, his voice pleasant enough._

"_No," Hunter said coolly. Phil asked this every time they met, as if what had happened last year had been a misunderstanding._

_Then Phil had said something that caused Hunter to pale. "How's your brother? Still riding that bike of his?" He said it lightly, almost off-hand, but it came with a menacing undertone._

"_He's fine," Hunter had replied slowly, an icy hand of fear settling in his chest. Phil had never spoken about Blake before, and Hunter didn't want him to. What Phil said next confirmed Hunter's suspicions; "He should be careful. Bikes can be dangerous, we wouldn't want him to have a nasty accident now would we?" It was said innocently enough, but Hunter knew Phil well enough to know that nothing he said was innocent. _

_Shivers ran down Hunter's spine. "Leave Blake out of this," he said._

"_I'm not the one getting him involved," Phil had replied before walking away, "I'll see you around." It wasn't a friendly statement, rather a threat. _

_Hunter had run as fast as he could down the path; as far from Phil as possible. He wanted to run out of Blue Bay and far away, but he couldn't. He had responsibilities here. _

Hunter felt a cold chill creep over him as he remembered. Phil threatening him was one thing, he was used to it, but Phil threatening his little brother was something completely different.

Hunter had no doubt that Phil could – and would – hurt Blake just to get to him, but Hunter wouldn't allow that. Blake was the only true family he had and if anything happened to him because of Phil… Hunter wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Still, it _had_ been five months ago and nothing had come of it. He'd bumped into Phil, or rather Phil had found him, many times since then but he'd never mentioned Blake again, and Hunter was relived. It had probably just been an idle threat because Phil hadn't been able to think of anything better to say. It had probably been meaningless…

With these thoughts floating around his head, Hunter finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep, unaware of what daylight was about to bring, and the chain of events that would follow…


	3. Accident?

Hello everyone! Yesterday was mytwo year aniversary on FanFiction! Wow!Two years and nine (!) stories later here I am putting up chapter 3 of Breaking Point! Considering before I joined FF I have never completed any story I had started writing, I think I am allowed to feel a little proud of myself!

Shoutouts to: **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Me make Hunter happy? In this story? 'Evil grin' Why? Torturing him is fun! Lol! Will Hunter get his happy ending? Keep reading to find out! **CamFan4Ever** - Aw honey, hope you are ok! Here's your update! **nikki-browneyes** - Calm down! Don't hurt yourself! Phil in jail? Hmm... you'll have to read on to find out just what I've got in store! **garnetred** - Phil hurt Blake? Why would I make that happen? 'Smirks' Just read on and you'll see... **Jenihenpen** - Breathe, please breathe. Don't die on me! I say the same to you as to garnetred: read on ma chere! **Ukume** - Tut tut. Don't get into trouble on my account lol! Glad to know my story is better than school-work! Hee hee! Thanks for your reviews and nice words! **Yellowwolf **- Ooh yes. The cliffhangers are returning! Heh heh!

A big thanks to the reviewers and a 'hi' to all you lurkers out there! I will keep you waiting no longer. Here's chapter 3. Read, review but most importantly _enjoy_...!

* * *

**Accident?**

The next morning after training with Sensei, the rangers converged on the racetrack. Blake wanted a couple of practice laps before the races started that afternoon. Hunter said he was saving his energy and would sit out – the truth was that he was exhausted due to lack of sleep and a particularly gruelling training session. Dustin said he would race Blake instead so Hunter sat on the grass with Shane and Tori to watch. It was nice to just be able to relax and enjoy the sun – with his friends around Hunter knew that Phil would not dare to go near him.

As he watched Blake prepare to set off, a twinge of apprehension hit Hunter as he remembered his stepfather's threat: "_Bikes can be dangerous, we wouldn't want him to have a nasty accident now would we?"_

He gave himself a mental shake. He was being silly, that had happened five months ago and Blake had rode almost everyday since then with no incident.

"You ok Hunter?" Shane asked breaking into Hunter's brooding, concern on his face.

Hunter smiled, "I'm fine, just a little wiped by Sensei's idea of a 'fun' training session this morning." The lies came so easily now, although that wasn't an entire lie – the training had been hell!

Shane nodded in agreement, "The dude so needs to get out more."

Hunter and Tori grinned, for some reason they couldn't imagine Sensei in his guinea-pig form hanging out anywhere but Ninja Ops.

Hunter watched as Blake started his bike and set off on his first lap, but even in his preoccupied state he couldn't help smiling as he noticed Tori watching his brother's every move. And they thought they were being subtle…

_xxx_

Blake grinned under his helmet as he whizzed around the track. He was in his element. Feeling confident he edged up his speed, knowing the racetrack well enough by now to know how fast he could go. His fingers rested lightly on the brakes, he'd have to slow down in a minute as he reached the more difficult section…

_xxx_

"Your bro's looking good," Shane remarked as Blake whizzed past.

"Yeah," Hunter smiled proudly as his brother easily passed a couple of other riders.

"Uh, guys, I might not know much about racing but shouldn't Blake be slowing down about now?" Tori asked, sudden concern in her blue eyes.

Hunter stared at where Blake was heading. She was right; he was going way too fast for that section. What was he playing at?

_xxx_

Blake squeezed the brakes lightly as he reached the bend, but his bike did not respond. Fighting to keep his rising panic down, he pressed the brakes even harder but his bike continued at break-neck speed. He looked up in time to see the first mound coming at him very very quickly and he knew he wasn't going to make it…

_xxx_

Hunter was already on his feet as Blake hit the mound and went flying off his bike. He hit the ground hard and lay there unmoving. Hunter heard a voice screaming Blake's name, and then realised it was his own…


	4. Suspicion

Hey all! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but you know me! Evil to the bone! Heh heh! I apologise for the shortness of the chapters. They will get longer - I promise, but for the moment just bear with me. These first few are just trying to set the scene anddrop hints for what's to come...

Just some quick shout-outs: **Tormenta Cristal** - Hope the above answered your critique... thanks for your review and keep the comments coming! **Ukume **- Blake didn't do it on purpose if that's what you meant! Was it an accident? Read on! Oh and btw, Hunter's 'memory' in this chapter... that's the one I told you about! **Jenihenpen** - Please don't die! You can die by falling off your chair! Are you ok? Hopefully this chapter makes it up to you a bit for any damage sustained! **CamFan4Ever** - Or else what? 'Sticks out tongue' I've updated! **Yellowwolf** - Blair? Lol! Read on to see if he's ok! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Thanks for your review. I can see you're getting very into this lol! **garnetred** - Is Blake alright? Will Hunter tell the others? Read on! **Blackie Frogz **- I know, poor poor Hunter and Blake. 'Sighs' It's a shame... **eliseredding** - Here's your update! Hope you enjoy!

Big thanks to the reviews and to everyone else who might be reading this story! Hope you enjoy the update! Here's chapter four! Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!

(Oh and just a quick note to anyone who has tried to email me since Tuesday - my email is down. Stupid stupidschool computers! It better be back up tomorrow or I'm gonna scream!)

* * *

**Suspicion**

Blake groaned as he opened his eyes and realised he was lying on his back in the dirt. Sitting up he pulled off his helmet just as Hunter, Shane and Tori reached him. His bike lay a few hundred yards away, the front fender bent from impact with the ground but apart from that still in one piece.

"Blake?" He looked up to see Hunter's pale, worried face.

"I'm ok," he said getting up, wincing slightly.

"What happened dude?" Dustin pulled up beside them. "One moment you're tearing up the track in front of me, the next you're doing an impression of a human cannonball!"

"I don't know. Everything was going fine but then I hit the brakes and nothing."

"Nothing?"

Blake walked over to his bike, followed by the others. Bending over he looked at it closely, then paused. "What the..?"

"What is it?" Dustin peered in, then straightened. "That explains it."

"You mind explaining to us less-informed lot what the problem is?" Shane asked tartly.

"My brake cable's detached," Blake answered, puzzlement on his face.

"What?" They turned to see Hunter had gone as white as a sheet.

"Must have come loose," Blake continued, oblivious to the look of horror Hunter's face. "I'll have it fixed in a sec… there." For the first time he saw the expression on his brother's face. "What's the matter?"

"N… nothing." Hunter's eyes flickered from the bike to his brother. _Could Phil have done this? _

"Don't be stupid Hunter, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"You gave me a fright, that's all. You could have been seriously injured or…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Blake laughed, "It was just an accident. I'm ok. It's ok."

Hunter nodded, but the icy hand of fear had settled around his heart.

_xxx_

_Hunter could feel Phil's hand on the back of his neck as his head was forced over the sink. "This'll teach you to talk to me like that," Phil growled as he pushed the bar of soap into Hunter's mouth. The taste made him gag as he tried in vain to fight it…_

Hunter woke with a start, the taste of the soap still in his mouth. Another memory. _Damn_. Now wide-awake he got up to get a glass of water to wash away the foul flavour. Even many years later, he had never forgotten the taste of that soap.

On the way back from the kitchen Hunter peered in at his brother sleeping soundly. He smiled, but then his expression turned sad as he remembered what had happened. Should he tell Blake that he thought Phil had been behind his brake cable being detached? Blake was convinced it had just been an accident, and Hunter wished he could believe the same. Phil couldn't have been behind though… could he? With these thoughts swirling around his head, Hunter dragged himself back to bed, knowing that he would never be able to sleep now.

_xxx_

Meanwhile up hundred's of miles up in space, Lothor's ship orbited earth and the evil space ninja was bored.

"Zurgane," he boomed to his unfortunate general.

"Sir?"

"Find me a monster. One that will make those power brats suffer."

Zurgane nodded, "I think I have the perfect solution, sir. Meet the Mistress of Deception and Hallucination, from the Island of Illusion… I give you Phantasm!"

Lothor gave an evil smile as he stared at the apparition before him. His smile grew as he was told exactly what Phantasm could do…


	5. Meeting the Enemy

This is an incredibly short chapter and I apologise, hence I'm posting it early so I will make it up to you.They will get longer from now on - I promise! I have had an absolutely rotten week and to top everything off I have a cold and can't stop sneezing!Yeah, I'm looking for sympathy lol! Oh, for all you Cam/Hunter fans out there, look out for a one-shot I'll be posting soon. You might like!

Shoutouts: **CamFan4Ever:** I am a senior (well, my final year of what you American's would call high school any, I think... 17yrs old!) and I have just written one German essay on immigration and done a time History essay... Actually, I didn't mean that comment to come out the way it had - I meant were you happy that I'd updated, not getting at you for not updating lol! Sorry! **Jenihenpen:** Oh good, you're ok. You had me worried! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: Thanks. Will Hunter have a happy ending? I might consider it - but torturing him is so much fun at the moment! **Girlie G:** Thanks! Here's your update! **Ukume**: You're going to get yourself in trouble... don't get caught! **Sreym**: Yay! You're back! Lol! Glad you like!** garnetred**: Interesting idea, I never thought of that lol! What can Phantasm do... read on and find out! **Yellowwolf**: Lol. Can you guess what the monster is up to? Tell me!

Here's my (rather pathetic) Chapter 5... enjoy!

* * *

**Meeting the Enemy**

_It was just an accident_… Hunter was still occupied with the events of yesterday as he jogged down a path near the beach. The beach was already packed with surfers and holidaymakers so he felt reasonably safe… until a shadow blocked his path and he looked up into the eyes of his stepfather.

"Morning son," Phil greeted him.

"What do you want?" Hunter didn't feel like playing along with his stepfather this morning, especially since he was suspicious of his involvement in Blake's accident.

"I heard about your brother's little tumble yesterday. Something about dodgy brake cables was it?"

Hunter stared at Phil in shock, "What did you do?"

_xxx_

Up in space Lothor grinned, "Time for you to meet the rangers, Phantasm."

"I look forward to it." The alien smiled as she was teleported down to earth…

_xxx_

Phil stepped back, a look of mock horror on his face, "Me? Do you really have so little faith in me, son? I did nothing, just heard about the accident from the guy that comes to cut the grass. He's a biker too."

Hunter would really have liked to hit Phil at that moment, but instead just balled his hands up into fists. "Why don't I believe you?"

Phil shrugged, "Believe what you want. Your mother says hi, by the way. She's still not happy about you riding but she's willing to forgive you if you'll just come home."

Hunter opened his mouth to give an angry retort, but was cut off sharply by a beeping from his morpher. "I have to go," he said, and turned and ran. Phil stared after him, curiosity and suspicion clouding his face. His stepson had a secret, and Phil wanted to know what it was.

_xxx_

"Hunter here," Hunter spoke into his communicator as soon as he reached a secluded spot.

"Lothor's sent down another creature," Cam replied. "The others are on their way, get to the quarry."

Hunter sighed and looked around. He couldn't see anyone and prepared to morph, "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form" he cried and soon the Crimson Ranger was streaking to the quarry to meet Lothor's latest threat…


	6. Fears can be Deadly

I promised I'd make it up to you guys for that dreadful last chapter so I'm posting this one early! And also I want to get up as many as possible in case the school stop me posting - as they have done on my DeviantArt site (grrr!) It's a bit longer... I really don't know why they're shorter than usual (and no smart remarks on how I'm writing less 'sticks out tongue'!), all I can say is sorry and they will get even longer!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and many apologies for the shortness! In answer to the question 'What can Phantasm do'... read on and you'll find out very shortly! Enjoy!

* * *

**Fears can be Deadly**

Hunter reached the quarry just as the others did. The morphed rangers turned to look at the monster and were taken back to see an almost human figure standing there.

"Dude, it's a woman." Dustin couldn't help but state the obvious.

"I am Phantasm," it, _she_, said, "And it's time for you rangers to experience my power." Before they could react a cloud of dust enveloped the rangers. That was strange enough, but what made it stranger was the fact that it was pink and sparkly! The dust got into their helmets and soon the rangers were coughing as they breathed in the strange powder. Once it cleared, the alien was still standing there, still smiling.

"What did you do?" Tori demanded, but Phantasm only continued smiling.

"You will soon find out, rangers. Very soon." She didn't even bat an eyelash as they took up fighting stances, all except Shane. "Aw, are you going to attack me without your Red Ranger to back you up?" she asked.

Puzzled, the rangers turned to look at their red teammate…

_Shane suddenly froze. He wasn't fighting the monster anymore; he was standing on top a cliff. A sudden jab to his back made him fall over the edge. The wind whistled past him as he plummeted towards the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. He was going to die and was powerless to stop it. Powerless… _

"Shane, Shane. Are you ok bro? What's happening?" Dustin asked, as they stared at their teammate in horror. Shane had suddenly demorphed and dropped to the floor, where he now lay shaking and yelling.

"I'm falling, I'm falling," he moaned, "I'm gonna die."

"Shane snap out of it," Tori said, "You're on the ground…" She was cut off as Shane began to fade. His arm became transparent, like he was just disappearing.

"What's happening to him?" Blake asked, but it was the monster that responded.

"Oh dear, looks like your leader has a fear of being powerless – how surprising," she said with an evil grin. "Fears can be deadly. Have fun rangers. Once your fears have taken you all, there will be no one left to oppose my master." With those chilling words it disappeared.

They stared at the place where it had been for a moment, then were brought back to the present by another moan from Shane. The remaining four rangers demorphed.

"Cam, what's going on?" Hunter contacted the Samurai. "Please tell us you know how to get Shane out of this."

"Calm down," came the reply. "I know exactly what's happening. Hold on, I'll be there in a minute."

The rangers just stared at the slowly fading Shane until a flash of green announced that Cam had arrived.

"What's going on bro?" Dustin asked, worry obvious on his face.

"I know you guys never paid any attention to those ranger history lessons I tried to give you," Cam said with a shake of his head.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain in a minute. First, let's sort out Shane." He knelt down beside the red ranger and began to speak to him a soft voice, "Shane, can you hear me? Come on, snap out of this. You cannot be falling; you have the power of air. Use the ninja powers. Come on, work with me here."

A voice penetrated Shane's consciousness. Cam. What was that he was saying? Shane concentrated until he could make out the words. Cam was right. How could he be falling? He had the power of air. He stopped falling and began to float upwards again.

Shane stopped fading, even as he thought this and became solid again. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes and stopped shaking.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"You ok?" Cam asked.

"I'm fine. It was… weird. I was falling and I couldn't stop. Like, I don't know." He shrugged.

"Will you tell us what's going on?" Tori asked Cam.

"Do you remember me telling you about the original ranger team?" They nodded. "Do you remember the Island of Illusion?"

There was a pause. "Where they all had to face their worst fears?" Blake said finally.

"Exactly," Cam smiled at him, "Someone who was listening. Well this monster comes from that island and that spell she put on you all… very similar to what they had to go through. To break the spell you have to conquer your fear."

"So you mean we're all going to have to face our worst fears?" Dustin asked.

Cam looked at the expressions on their faces and noted that Hunter especially did not look happy. "Yes," he said quietly. "But let's get back to Ninja Ops, we have a better chance at helping you there."

They all turned to leave, except Tori, who was staring at nothing.

"Tori?" Blake asked, but there was no response.

Suddenly she gave a cry and fell to the floor. As the others ran to her, she began to fade…


	7. What are you scared of?

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting. This past week has been a complete mess and the word 'hectic' doesn't even describe my life right now! Also, my friend borrowed my USB pen which has ALL my stories and stuff on it last Friday, brought it back on Monday, borrowed it Monday afternoon, took it home, was ill on Tuesday and gave it back to me yesterday. But I couldn't post yesterday because I was up from 8am and didn't get to bed until midnight and I didn't have time! So yeah, really sorry again!

No shoutouts this time. Not allowed anymore. 'sulks'. But if you ask me a question in a review I will get back to you. And if there is some big issue that keeps getting brought up I'll address it here! Lol! Ok, no further messin' around. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy, and if you can forgive me for the delay, let me know what you think at the end!

* * *

**What are you scared of?**

_Tori was sitting on her surfboard out at sea. Everything was calm and peaceful. Then a large wave appeared from nowhere and knocked her off. Cold water swirled around her as she began to sink down. Her arms and legs were like lead and she couldn't move. The surface of the water hovered above her head but she couldn't reach it. She was drowning. Panic set in as she clawed desperately for the surface, but it just kept getting further and further away… _

"No no no!" she cried as she lay on the ground.

"Tori, what is it?" Blake asked, crouching down beside her.

"Can't. Reach. The. Surface," she gasped.

"Tori don't be silly," Shane said, kneeling down on her other side. "You're a water ninja, be calm. Control your fear, don't let it control you. Come on Tori, you can do this."

Shane's words reached Tori as she struggled with the water. Come on Tori, she told herself. Relax, breathe. She stopped struggling. I have the power of water. I am not going to die like this. I will not die like this. She rose up to meet the surface and gasped in lungfuls of refreshing air.

Tori opened her eyes just as she stopped fading and became solid again. Seeing the others crowded around her, she sat up quickly, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well done Tori," Cam said with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked.

She managed to smile at him, "I'm ok now. That was horrible." She shuddered at the memory of the icy water suffocating her. "I'll be fine," she said in a whisper.

Blake helped her to her feet, his arm around her waist. They stood for a few awkward seconds, then Blake took his arm back. "I'm glad you're ok," he said in a low voice, before turning back to the group.

Tori stared at him for a moment, wishing he hadn't removed his arm. "Me too," she said with a smile. There was an awkward silence.

"We should be getting back to Ninja Ops," Cam said, breaking the moment.

They nodded and were beginning to walk back towards the forest when Dustin froze.

"Dustin?" Shane asked.

Dustin's face was white, then he too began to fade.

_The monster lunged at him, but he was too quick. All it took was a little concentration and Dustin disappeared into the earth. But then his power failed him. Rock and dirt was pressing in on him, surrounding him, suffocating him. He was deep in the earth and trapped. Dirt was everywhere, in his eyes, his mouth. He was going to die and no one would ever know. Buried alive…_

"Dustin, dude, come on. Snap out of this," Shane spoke to his best friend.

Dustin turned and actually looked at him, but did not see him, "Trapped," he whispered.

Tori understood, "He's claustrophobic," she told the others, before speaking to Dustin in a calming voice. "It's ok Dustin. You're going to be fine. Remember, you're an earth ninja; rock and soil can't hurt you.

Rock and soil surrounded him, but then Tori reached him. Rock and soil can't hurt me, I have the power of earth, he thought and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He could do this, just like training. He wouldn't let it beat him. He shot upwards and exploded out of the dirt. Free.

He opened his eyes in time to see his hand become solid. He took a deep gulp of air and then gave himself a shake. "Why am I an earth ninja?" he asked with another shake.

"Because you like dirt," Shane said with a grin and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You hit it enough times when you ride anyway," Blake chipped in.

"Hey," Dustin punched him on the arm, "You're one to talk, you…" But their light-hearted bickering was cut off by shriek from Hunter.

They turned to him staring past them, at nothing. He gave another cry and stumbled backwards.

"Get away from me," he yelled, but not to his fellow rangers.

_Phil came closer to Hunter, a metal baseball bat in his hand. Hunter saw Blake lying on the floor, his head in a pool of blood. Phil had got him already and now it was Hunter's turn; "Time to make you pay boy," he hissed. Hunter screamed as the baseball bat swung towards his head. Just as it hit, darkness surrounded him. It was a black impenetrable darkness that wrapped around him like a fist. And in the darkness, his nightmares returned to get him…_

Hunter was curled up in a ball screaming and crying. It reminded Blake of him having a nightmare, but this was ten times worse.

Blake paled as Hunter began to fade.

"Come on Hunter; it's ok, I'm here," he said to his brother, but his soothing words went unheard.

_He was going to lose his brother. After everything that they gone through together, Hunter was just going to disappear and leave him all alone. But this wasn't an illusion like all the others had been. This was real…_

"Blake," Tori gasped as he too began to fade. He turned to look at them, an expression of sadness on his face.

"My greatest fear is losing my brother," he said quietly, tears in his eyes. "And it's happening. If Hunter disappears, so do I."

"Gods," Shane whispered as the realisation sunk in. They all knew that the Bradley's were close but none of them had quite known how inextricably linked they were.

"Hunter's not going to pull out of this," Blake continued. "He's in too deep. You have to destroy the monster that caused this if you want to save us both."


	8. Saving Thunder

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 8, where it all begins to get interesting! Oh, and ignore the fight scene, not my best area of writing! Enjoy!

* * *

**Saving Thunder**

"Please," Blake's voice shook slightly. "I can't lose my brother now."

The others stared at each other, still shocked by the suddenness of what had happened.

"We haven't got much time," Cam said.

"How are we going to find the monster though?" Tori asked, looking upset.

"I can answer that one for you," a voice said from behind them. They spun around to see the monster had reappeared with an evil grin on her face. "Looks like the two thunder rangers are in a spot of bother," she remarked. "I heard you wanted a fight so here I am. And once I've destroyed you, and the fear consumes those others, my master will be able to take over this pathetic planet unhindered."

"A bit well-spoken for a dumb alien isn't it?" Dustin said to nobody in particular.

The Mistress of Deception and Hallucination growled in response and took a fighting stance, "Come on then".

"Let's do this," Shane said.

With cries of Ninja Storm/Samurai Storm Ranger Form the four remaining rangers were transformed.

The alien just laughed, "You think you can defeat me?"

"We beat our worst fears," Shane replied, "You will be a pushover."

Phantasm hesitated, and that was all the wind rangers needed.

"Get her," Dustin yelled and the fight began.

Shane hit her first with a blast from his Hawk Blaster. This was quickly followed by a blast from Cam's Lightning Riff Blaster and then a blast from Tori's Sonic Fin. Together they distracted the alien enough for Dustin to appear behind it with his Lion Hammer, and then for the others to get close enough to use their Ninja Swords and, in Cam's case, his Samurai Sabre.

The fight continued for a few minutes, but the rangers knew they had to end it soon. Every minute they wasted only led Hunter and Blake closer to disappearing.

"Put them together guys," Shane called to the others. It had been a long time since it had been only the three of them fighting, and it did feel strange, even with Cam as a fourth ranger. None of them had realised how important the thunder brothers' had become to them.

Armed with the Storm Striker, they fired the final blow into Phantasm, who promptly exploded.

Back on his spaceship Lothor growled and hurled obscenities at the rangers before sending down the Scroll of Empowerment. The four rangers stared in horror as the fear mistress returned ten times bigger.

"Time for the zords I guess," Shane groaned and they called their zords.

"We need to finish this quickly," Cam said over the intercom once they were all in their zords.

"Agreed, straight to the Samurai Storm Megazord then?" Shane didn't wait for Cam's answer and instead initiated the sequence that united the three Wind Ninja's zords into the Storm Megazord. As the Hawk, Lion and Dolphin Zords joined together, Cam prepared his Samurai Star. As soon as the Storm Megazord was ready, he connected his zord to it to form the Samurai Star Megazord. Now they were ready to do some serious monster ass kicking!

The alien laughed as the Megazord turned to face her, but was soon shut up as it attacked. There was no time for messing around; the rangers knew they had to work quickly if they were to save the thunder brothers.

The fight raged on until, up in space, Lothor roared in defeat as he watched Phantasm explode in a shower of sparks. "Next time rangers…" he growled.

The rangers in question landed back on the ground and demorphed, "Let's get back to Blake and Hunter," Tori said, obviously impatient to return to Blake.

_xxx_

The instant the monster was finally destroyed the illusion that had held Hunter in its terrifying grip disappeared. He opened his eyes to find his brother clinging onto him tightly, tears in his eyes.

"Hunter?" he whispered.

Hunter sat up and pushed Blake away. "I'm fine," he said, then stood up. Before Blake could say anything, Hunter said, "I'll see you later," and without looking at his brother, ninja streaked away. Blake just stared after him, mouth agape. He wished he could say that Hunter had never done that to him before, but a year ago everything had changed between them and he wasn't sure if they were ever going to be the same again.

_xxx_

Unknown to Blake and Hunter, a hidden onlooker had seen everything that had happened. As he watched Hunter streak away in a crimson flash he gave a grim smile.

"So that's your secret my son," Phil whispered…


	9. Keeping It All Inside

Hello everyone! I am home for Christmas so I finally have time to type a proper intro to my chapter! I am happy happy happy 'cos I have also had time to paint. Strange how such a little thing can brighten my day eh? I apologise for the fact that I haven't replied to a single review for like, a while, so I am going to here. Yeah, I know the rules but this was is so much easier!

Shoutouts: **Ukume**: Thanks! Hope this is soon enough for you! **MzDany**: Cheers! Glad that the Zords went down well. 'Grins' Hunter is very wiggily, tis true... **EliseRedding**: Thank you very much. Am glad you are enjoying it so far. **garnetred**: Lol. Here's your update. **CamFan4Ever**: Thanks for your reviews - makes me smile! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: Oh dear indeed... hope you like this chapter. **Crimson-Ranger**: Yes yes, Phil knows 'shakes head sadly' **GirlieG**: Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! **RavynOwl**: I know I'm evil. Tis one of the nicer things I have been called! 'Grins' You want some butt-whooping? Hmm... maybe you'll get it!

Well the next update won't be until after Christmas (only 6 days!) so have a great time and don't do anything I wouldn't do... umm... so.. that's... a lot? Lol! Here's chapter 9! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Keeping It All Inside**

Shane, Tori, Dustin and Cam demorphed and hurried back to where they had left the Bradleys. Only Blake was there, sitting with his head in his hands.

"Blake," Tori ran up to him and threw her arms around him, relieved to see that he was solid.

"Where's Hunter?" Shane asked, looking around for the darker one of the two brothers. "He didn't…"

"No, my pig-headed brother's still alive," Blake reassured them. "As soon as the illusion disappeared and he realised what had happened he took off. I don't think he wanted to see any of you; he barely looked at me…" Blake trailed off softly.

Dustin reached down and hauled Blake to his feet, "Don't worry about it dude. Your bro just needs some space. He'll get over it."

"Dustin's right," Shane said. "Let's get back to Ninja Ops."

Blake sighed, "I'm sure he'll be ok; I just wish he'd _talk_ to me instead of keeping it all inside. I thought he'd have learnt something from last year but no, he's gone back to his old ways."

"That's Hunter," Tori said simply, taking one of Blake's hands, "Don't worry so much, he has to figure this out for himself."

Blake nodded, "I know."

They turned and began to walk back to Ninja Ops, Tori still holding tightly to Blake's hand.

_xxx_

Hunter meanwhile came to a stop on a cliff. It was one of his favourite places; the forest came right up to the cliff edge and it was lonely and secluded. Perfect for someone who was a loner by nature.

He leaned against a tree and stared out to sea, the wind ruffling his dirty-blonde hair.

_Why had he been so weak?_

He knew the answer – what the others had experienced had only been an illusion based on their fears; his had been more a projection of a memory from his past, added to a very real fear for his brother. It was a past that for the last eight years he had been trying to forget; a past that last year had been brutally and painfully brought back to life.

If it hadn't been for his friends, well, he probably wouldn't be here now. He smiled as he pictured his teammates, but then it faded as he remembered what had just happened. He was a liability to them more than an asset, and with Phil hanging around…

Hunter punched the tree in frustration, an act that had no purpose except to bruise his knuckles. Anger flooded through him as he cradled his now-sore hand.

_Why did Phil have to come back? Couldn't he have just left him alone? _

Every time Hunter saw Phil he wanted to hurt him, _kill_ him even. But something held him back – fear. As much as Hunter hated to admit it, he was petrified of Phil. And that hurt him as much as the physical pain he had been put through. Why?

Impulsively Hunter threw back his head and screamed. All his pent-up frustration, anger and fear flooded out. Suddenly exhausted, Hunter sank down to the ground and just cried. For eight years he'd kept it all bottled up inside, but since last year's final confrontation with Blake, he'd found it harder than ever to hide his feelings and emotions from his brother and friends.

That was why he loved this place so much – he could be completely alone and yet at the same time be unafraid. Phil could never find him here, which made this place so much more special. He was safe. With those comforting thoughts, Hunter sat with his back against a tree and just stared calmly at the sea, lost in daydreams.

_xxx_

When Hunter returned home to the small apartment he shared with his brother it was getting late. Unsurprisingly, Blake had waited up for him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded as Hunter came through the door.

"I just had to get away for a bit. I'm sorry about before, I just needed some space."

"Some space?"

"Yeah, to think and calm down," Hunter explained.

Blake nodded, "Fine, just give me some warning next time ok?"

Hunter smiled, "I'll try."

"Well that's something I suppose. I'm going to bed; Sensei wants us all for an early training session tomorrow."

Hunter groaned, "I'm not really tired right now. I'll go to bed in a bit."

Blake looked as if he was going to say something, but changed his mind. "Don't stay up too late," he said instead.

Hunter laughed, "I should be telling you that."

Blake smiled, "'Night Hunter."

"'Night bro."


	10. Storm Clouds Gather

Happy 2006! Another year, and another chapter! Hope you all had a good one. I went fancy dress. So much fun! Oh, and fireworks are dangerous. We had some in our garden and it was very nearly a disaster. My dad set one off upside down by accident and THAT was like a war zone! Oops! Never mind, no one was hurt. Only slightly singed!

Shoutouts: **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Thanks! **CamFan4Ever** - Of course I liked them! Here's your update. **RavynOwl** - Ask anyone! They will vouch that I am 100 an evil tease lol! Hmmm... Hunter confronting Phil? You'll have to wait and see! **Blackie Frogz** - Lol! There'll be more lightning coming! **Ukume **- Thanks for the offer... I'm sure there are a lot of people that would help you hide the body! **EliseRedding** - Happy Birthday! Thanks so much! Hoping this chapter is a little longer... **Crimson-Ranger** - 'Squeaks back' One update as ordered! **garnetred **- You want a Phil/Hunter confrontation as well? Wait and see... **Yellowwolf **- No worries lol! Nice to have you back!

Here's chapter ten. Read, review but most importantly of all... enjoy!

**

* * *

****Storm Clouds Gather**

The next morning Blake arrived at Ninja Ops alone.

"Where is Hunter?" Sensei asked.

Blake looked nervous, "He, er, had another bad night last night. He didn't go to bed until three a.m. and then he woke up screaming twice. He'd only just got to sleep again when I got up and I couldn't bear to wake him."

"You didn't get much sleep then either," Dustin said perceptively.

Blake shook his head, "I'm kinda used to it by now."

Sensei sighed; he knew there was more to Blake's story than he was letting on. Blake was a bad liar, unlike his brother. "Blake this has got to stop. You can't keep making excuses for your brother."

"I'm not making excuses Sensei," Blake shot a pleading look at the rangers' mentor, which said he didn't want to discuss his brother in front of the others.

Sensei understood the look and set the others off sparring – Cam and Shane, Dustin and Tori. Then he took Blake aside.

"What is the real problem Blake?"

Blake shrugged, "He did have a bad night Sensei, I'm not making that up. But sleep deprivation has never stopped Hunter before. I don't know what's wrong; I don't think he wanted to see the others, after what happened yesterday. Hunter's proud and won't ask for help, he proved that last year. He's always been so strong but with Phil around how can he get back to normal? I want to help him, but honestly how can I?"

Sensei shook his head, "I think this is something that Hunter is going to have to sort out for himself."

"I know, but this is Hunter we're talking about."

Sensei had no answer to that so there was no further discussion; instead Blake was paired up with Shane to spar.

"I overheard you and Sensei," Shane said in a low voice.

"How?" Blake looked puzzled.

Shane grinned, "I'm an air ninja remember?" His face turned serious, "I didn't mean to snoop but I'm worried about Hunter. I'm leader of this team and if he's not up to it… What's wrong with him?"

"That's the problem. I don't know. He won't talk to me about _anything_; it's worse than before. How can I help him when he won't tell me what's happening?" Frustration was apparent on Blake's face.

Shane put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Do you want me to speak to him? If I remember correctly, we never got around to our little chat last year, in between fighting that monster and discovering what was actually happening to Hunter it kinda got forgotten."

Blake smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks. Maybe you could come around after training…"

Shane nodded, "I've got to go to Storm Chargers first but then, sure."

_xxx_

Meanwhile Hunter had managed to drag himself out of bed. He felt bad about getting Blake to make excuses for him but after his performance yesterday Hunter just couldn't face his friends. He was just thinking about breakfast when Blake arrived home.

"Hey bro," he greeted him.

"You ok?" Blake asked, noting the dark circles under his brother's eyes.

"Fine," Hunter said, a little too quickly.

Blake was planning on arguing but was stopped by the doorbell ringing.

_Saved by the bell_ Hunter thought. "I'll get it," he said out loud.

Blake nodded; it was probably Shane but he wasn't going to admit to Hunter that he'd invited him over. Maybe now they could get him sorted out…His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a fist hitting flesh followed by a yell from Hunter…


	11. Breaking Point

Hey there! Have about five seconds to post this chapter before I have to go and revise for an exam I'd forgotten about. It's not until Thursday but considering it's a retake... Yeah I better go! A massive huge squishy thank-you to everyone who left a review. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I quite liked writing it! Tell me what you think when you're done... if you're not to busy screaming! Heh heh!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Breaking Point**

Hunter opened the door and froze as he found himself face to face with Phil.

"Hello son," he said with a smile. Not a pleasant smile, but the sort of smile a cat gives a mouse before it pounces.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked, managing to keep his voice low and steady even though his heart was beating faster with fear and his hands shook.

"I want to talk. Can I come in?"

"No," Hunter whispered. Blake was inside, Phil mustn't go anywhere near his brother.

"Let me in," Phil growled.

Hunter took a deep breath and shook his head. He had to protect Blake from this monster. "No," he whispered again, looking at the floor….

…which was why he never saw the fist swing up and catch him under his left eye. Shock and surprise caused him to give an involuntary yell as he stumbled back, helped by a shove from Phil.

_xxx_

Blake was heading for the door when Hunter backed into the room, his face a mask of terror and the skin around his eye already beginning to swell. Phil followed.

"Blake get out of here," Hunter said, trembling but not daring to take his eyes off his stepfather.

Then it all clicked for Blake – Hunter had been trying to protect him from Phil. That was why Hunter had been avoiding Blake's questions; he didn't want Blake to get involved in case he got hurt. And that was why the bike accident had scared him so much – Hunter thought Phil had been behind it. Part of Blake wanted to laugh at that, the other wanted to hug his brother and tell him he was being silly. Both would have to wait as what Phil said next caused them to freeze in horror.

"I know your little secret," he said with a smirk.

"Wha…what secret?" Hunter stammered.

"Don't play innocent with me. You're the Power Rangers. You and the other four brats you hang around with," Phil said, the smirk turning into a grin as he saw the looks on the two boys' faces.

"Don't be silly," Hunter tried to cover, even though he knew it was pointless. It was clear that they had given themselves away.

The change in Phil that followed Hunter's words was terrifying. "How dare you speak to me like that?" he yelled, grabbing Hunter and pushing him backwards, causing him to crash into a glass-topped table. The glass shattered as Hunter fell into it, screaming.

Blake gave a yell and ran towards his brother, but Phil caught him and threw him aside. Blake's head cracked against the wall and he lay unmoving, in an unconscious heap. Hunter cried out in fear as Phil moved towards him.

_xxx_

Shane was on his way up to the Bradley's apartment when he heard the sound of yelling and breaking glass. Quickening his step he hurried up to see the brothers' door open – the noises were coming from inside. Shane's heart plummeted as he recognised not only Hunter's voice, but Phil's too.

_xxx_

Hunter stood up and tried to get to his brother but Phil moved forward and punched him hard in the stomach and then again the in chest. Hunter stumbled back into a wall and then fell forward. He lay there wheezing as he tried to catch his breath, a trickle of blood running down from the corner of his mouth from where he'd bitten his tongue.

Shane ran in and stared at the scene before him.

Phil turned and made a show of looking at Shane's clothes, noting his red t-shirt; "Well well well look who it is. Come to join in have we… red ranger?"

Shane stared at him in shock. _He knew._

Behind Phil Hunter got slowly to his feet, wincing slightly. "Keep out of this Shane. This is between me and my stepfather," he said.

Phil turned back to Hunter with a smile, "So the brat thinks he can challenge me?" His face hardened, "Bring it."

Shane looked at the two of them; Phil with that evil smile on his face and Hunter, pale and scared-looking but also determined. He realised that Hunter had to do this himself.

As the two combatants circled each other in the front room of the tiny apartment, Shane hurried to the fallen Blake. Relief flooded through him as he found he was still breathing.

Phil attacked first, throwing a volley of punches at Hunter, who managed to block them. They backed away and Shane paled when he saw Phil slide a flip-knife out of his pocket and into his hand. Hunter didn't see it, and moved closer.

Then Phil attacked.

"Hunter look out!" Shane yelled.

Hunter saw the knife just in time, moved swiftly out of the way and grabbed Phil's arm just as he went to stab him. Keeping a firm grip Hunter twisted Phil's arm up behind his back in a hammerlock. Phil cried out in pain and dropped the knife. Hunter grabbed it as it fell, pushing Phil away. Phil spun around to face his step-son, and found the knife point at his throat, held in Hunter's shaking hand.

Phil gulped and, nursing his injured arm, said, "Come on then. Use that knife on me if you can. Pay-back huh?"

For a second it looked as if Hunter might actually do it, but then he shook his head and threw the knife behind him, out of reach. "I'm not a monster like you," he said and turned away.

"This isn't over Hunter," Phil said to his back. "I won't let you go, ever. One day you'll come back home and when you do…" he paused and shot a look at Shane and the unconscious Blake, "Your friends won't help you."

"I'll never come back," Hunter said, not looking at Phil.

"Oh you will. Otherwise your little secret will be revealed to the world. Do you really want your friends to be exposed as power rangers? Don't believe I won't do it, son. I will and you'll be sorry."

"No," Hunter said, turning to look at his stepfather, the monster. "I won't let you."

"Really, and how do you plan to stop me?"

Hunter didn't answer. Instead a strange look passed across his face and he actually looked scared, but not of Phil for once.

Phil laughed, "As I thought – nothing."

"Don't be so sure," Hunter said, his voice strangled as if he was struggling with something.

As he spoke, the sky outside began to darken as clouds rolled in, abnormally quickly, plunging the room into a sort of semi-darkness.

"Hunter?" Blake groaned as consciousness began to flow back, only vaguely aware of Shane crouching beside him. As soon as he realised what Hunter was doing he became wide awake.

"Hunter, no…"

"Stay out of this Blake," Hunter growled, but at the same time shot his brother a panicked look. _This was out of control._

Crimson thunder began to flicker over Hunter's body and there was a strange look in his eyes. Shane had never seen Hunter apparently lose control of his powers like this before and he was scared. A flash of lightening outside was quickly followed by a loud crack of thunder.

"So son, you think you can hurt me?" Phil asked, only a slight hint of fear on his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Hunter said, struggling with the effort of trying to keep the thunder under his control.

"I knew it," Phil said, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "You are weak and pathetic. Whoever made you a Power Ranger seriously needs their head examining. That 'power' you have is worthless, even with your little friends to back you up." His eyes flickered to where Blake was staring at the two of them, his face pale, then back to Hunter. "You should warn your little 'brother' to watch his back, next time he might not be so lucky. And as for those others… their time is up."

Hunter stared from Phil to his brother, then realised what he had to do. "There won't be a next time," he hissed through clenched teeth. "This ends now!"

Thunder drummed in his ears and the power he had flooded through his body. It was screaming for blood – and it would get it. Before Blake could react, Hunter let out a scream of anger and released the full force of nature at his stepfather.

The room was filled with flashes of crimson as Hunter's thunder struck Phil straight on. Phil's eyes widened in shock, then his legs gave way.

He was dead before he hit the floor.


	12. Aftermath

Hey everyone. Well that last chapter shocked people didn't it? 'Sticks out tongue and grins evilly'. I've had a rotten last couple of days so be nice to me! Lol!

Shoutouts - **Girlie G:** Lol. Thanks. **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: Ha ha! That one made me laugh! And thanks for the 'happy examing', although to be honest they've gone right out of my head! **nikki-browneyes**: Cheers! Will do my best! **garnetred**: Thanks. Here's your update. **CamFan4Ever:** I find that hard to believe lol. I can't make any promises either, you'll have to read on to find out! **eliseredding**: Lol! Glad you enjoyed it. **Ukume:** Naughty naughty you'll get caughty! Glad to know my story is more important that school lol! **Crimson-Ranger:** Pft! You're impossible! **music nimf**: No Phil wasn't incinerated lol. Though that could have been good... No, you'll find out why not this chapter! **RayvnOwl:** Yes yes. Evil it is!

Big thanks to everyone. Love all the feeback. And now... on with the story!

* * *

**Aftermath**

Hunter stood staring at the body of his stepfather, all the remaining colour drained from his face. It had all happened so fast. The clouds outside had disappeared as quickly as they had appeared and an eerie silence had descended.

Blake got shakily to his feet, pushing away Shane's helping hands, and went over to his brother. "Hunter?" he said, putting a hand tentivly on his shoulder.

"It's over," Hunter whispered, his legs collapsing beneath him. The strain of controlling and then releasing all that power had sapped all his strength, and mentally he was shattered.

Shane bent over Phil, then straightened up. "We need to call an ambulance."

"What?" Blake looked at him as if he was crazy.

"He's dead Blake, and Hunter killed him. I'm not saying that's a bad thing but it's against the law. Hunter's in serious trouble, unless you let me handle this."

"Why? What do you know about this sort of thing?" Blake asked.

"My dad's a lawyer and my mum's a doctor. Trust me, I can sort this out."

Blake nodded and Shane went and called an ambulance. It arrived very quickly, followed closely by a police car.

"Did you call the police as well?" Blake asked. Hunter was still out of it, staring at nothing.

Shane shook his head, "I didn't bro but your neighbours might have. You were making one hell of a noise."

The paramedics arrived and Phil was officially pronounced dead. A policeman talked for a few minutes with one of the medics before going over to the three boys.

"Who was he?" he asked.

"He was Phil Robinson, Hunter's stepfather." Shane answered.

The policeman shot a glance at where Blake was speaking softly to his brother, trying to reassure him. "Maybe you could tell me what happened here Mr, uh…"

"Clark," Shane replied. "Hunter's stepfather came over trying to get Hunter to move back home. Hunter refused and there was a fight. Then Phil just collapsed."

"Just like that?" the policeman asked sceptically.

"Yes," Shane said, looking him straight in the eye, "Just like that."

"Well I need to have a word with Mr. Robinson to hear his version of events…"

"Bradley," Blake looked up at the policeman. "His last name's Bradley; he's my adopted brother. He hasn't been called Robinson for years."

The policeman paused. There was clearly more to this than he had first thought. "I'll be right back."

He returned ten minutes later with an elder, plain-clothed man who was clearly an Inspector.

"The dead man's name is Phil Robinson?" he asked Shane.

"Yes sir."

"He had a step-son called Hunter?"

Again Shane nodded to confirm it.

The Inspector glanced at Hunter and a strange expression crossed his face. "He's grown up."

"Sir?" the first policeman asked, puzzled.

"About eight years ago I worked on a child abuse case in Mariner Bay. It was the worst thing I'd ever seen in my life. The parents were sent down and the boy adopted. I never knew what happened to him until today." He smiled, "I don't think there's any need to pursue this case any further. The paramedics say Mr. Robinson died of a heart attack, nothing suspicious. Right now Mr. Bradley is in shock and I recommend he sees the medics to get checked over." Then, so quietly Shane and Blake weren't quite sure if they really had heard him, he muttered, "The man was evil; he deserved everything he got."

Hunter looked up at that, recognition dawning on his face. The Inspector nodded at him and left.

"Come on," Shane said, together with Blake helping Hunter to his feet. "Let's get you seen to."

Still in a shocked daze, Hunter allowed himself to be led downstairs to where the ambulance was waiting.

_xxx_

Hunter was sitting on the steps at the back of the ambulance after being patched up when Phil's body was brought down on a stretcher. A woman ran forward crying – Maggie.

Hunter's heart lurched as he saw his mother in tears over the death of a man who had treated him so cruelly.

A paramedic and a policeman were trying to talk to her, but she ignored them and made her way over to Hunter. He stood shakily as she reached him.

"What did you do to him?" she yelled through her tears before he could speak.

"Nothing, I did nothing," Hunter said, shrinking back from the fury in his mother's eyes.

"You killed him," she shrieked. "Murderer. You should be arrested…"

"Mrs. Robinson, your husband died of a heart attack," the paramedic tried to calm her.

"He was healthy before he came here," Maggie sobbed, "That boy did something to him."

Even though he knew that was true, Hunter was still shocked that his mother would think something like that about him, "Mum…"

There was a resounding 'crack' as Maggie slapped Hunter across the face. "Don't ever call me that again," she hissed. "I have no son – he is dead." With those words she dissolved into floods of tears and was helped into the ambulance with her husband's body. It drove away, leaving Hunter standing there, numb. Blake put his arm around his brother's shoulders and led him back inside. Both were stunned by what, and how quickly, things had happened. Phil was gone for good, but was that going to make things any better?


	13. Funny About Food

Ok here is the next chapter! One thing before we start... I wasn't sure what reaction Hunter would have after what had happened so please bear with me over the next couple of chapters. The reason for his behaviour will be explained!

Ok, shoutouts -**Crimson-Ranger**: _Blake_ cheer Hunter up? Ew! They're brothers! I was right...you are impossible! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: Hah hah! Lol! Don't worry, you're ignored on that last comment... although that gives me an idea... Only joking! **garnetred:** Thanks as always! Here's your update! **CamFan4Ever**: LOL! You're just as evil as I am... you just hide it better! **MzDany:** Hunter may not realise that now, but I'm sure he will! Thanks. **EliseRedding**: No worries, I've heard worse lol! Thanks! **Ukume**: Well that's glad to know... I think! Hope you get to read this!

Well I have to go now - History exam tomorrow and have spent most of today standing on my head revising. Well... it works for Bridge! Oh 'smirks' and I've managed to aquire a boyfriend! Hee hee! Here's chapter 13, only three more chapters left! Eeek! Read, review and enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Funny About Food**

Shane, after making sure Blake was going to be ok with Hunter on his own, left to tell the others about what had happened. There was a stunned silence for a few minutes as the enormity of what had happened sunk in.

Finally Dustin spoke, "Well, that's a surprise."

"Is Hunter alright?' Tori asked.

Shane shrugged, "I'm not sure, Blake's taking care of him. He's in shock I think."

"Should we go and see him…"

"No," Shane cut in. "Blake say's he's fine and Hunter probably won't want to see anyone just yet."

"Oh," Tori said softly. There was another silence.

"Rangers, you should go home and rest. I will see you all for training tomorrow," Sensei said, dismissing them, an unreadable expression on his face.

_xxx_

Once the three of them had gone Cam turned to his father, "So the cub finally grew claws then." He smiled.

His father didn't answer for a while and then said, "So you are happy that Hunter used his Ninja powers in that way?"

Cam shrugged, "From what Shane said he didn't really have a choice."

"There is always a choice, Cam." Not wanting to start an argument with his son he added, "I will talk to Hunter tomorrow. Phil's death is not exactly a bad thing, but Hunter must realise the consequences of his actions."

Cam shook his head, "Trust me father, if I know Hunter, he already knows the consequences of his actions. It's how he's going to react that worries me."

Both of them fell silent as they remembered how Hunter had responded to the events of last year. Hopefully there would not be a repeat.

_xxx_

The next morning Blake and Hunter arrived at Ninja Ops to be met by Cam. "Sensei wants to speak to Hunter," was all he said, but he couldn't help looking at Hunter with a worried expression. The older thunder brother looked very pale and tired, but apart from that surprisingly well. Perhaps things were going to be alright after all…

The other three Wind Ninja's were already there, but fell quiet when Hunter and Blake appeared.

"How are you bro?" Shane asked.

"Ok," Hunter replied, then turned to the guinea pig. "Cam said you wanted to see me Sensei?"

"Yes I do."

"Whoa, Sensei looks serious," Tori whispered to Dustin.

"Dude, Sensei's a guinea pig, how can you tell if he looks serious or not?" Dustin whispered back, but was shushed by Shane.

"What about Sensei?" Hunter said it lightly but there was apprehension on his face.

"The events of yesterday. Improper use of ninja powers…"

Blake cut in, "Sensei, Hunter was trying to protect us all. I mean, Phil knew who, _what_, we all are. He was going to reveal us to the world and it wasn't exactly intentional. It was an accident; Hunter just lost control…"

This time it was Hunter that cut in, "That's not strictly true. I knew what I was doing." He looked ill even as he said it.

"That makes this all the more serious Hunter. I thought you were responsible, but this seems to have proved me wrong. Ninja's must never use their powers for personal gain, or to hurt another human being."

"Sensei I had no choice…"

"You did have a choice Hunter. And you chose to abuse the powers you have been given. I know there were unforeseen circumstances but even so, I am disappointed in you Hunter.

Hunter bit his lip and stared at the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes but he blinked them back. He would _not_ let the others see him cry. Sensei continued talking, but Hunter blanked him out. Sensei, who had always been so supportive of him and who he respected more than anyone else, was angry and, worse, disappointed in him. And for something that Hunter already hated himself for. "I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to keep the break from his voice. Sensei picked up on his feelings immediately, but the others hadn't noticed.

He sighed, "It's done now I suppose. And there is no going back." He looked at Hunter for a moment, then said in a low undertone so only he would hear it, "I'm not really angry at you Hunter, but you must understand the seriousness of your actions."

Hunter nodded, "Believe me Sensei, I know."

Sensei smiled and decided to leave it there. It was apparent that Hunter was already beating himself up about what had happened and did not need a lecture to make him feel any worse. "If you want to talk at any time Hunter, you know I am always here."

Hunter looked up, "Thanks but no thanks Sensei. I'm fine, honestly." But even as he said it he wouldn't meet Sensei's eyes.

Sensei chose not to argue and instead turned to everyone saying, "Ok then. Let's get started."

_xxx_

After training the group, bar Cam, decided to go and get pizza. Hunter tagged along, but he didn't look happy for some reason. As they neared the restaurant, Hunter got slower and slower and then stopped.

"Aren't you coming Hunter?" Shane called back when he noticed he wasn't with them.

"You know guys I'm not really hungry right now. You go ahead, I'll see you later."

"How can you not be hungry bro? Sensei just put us through one of the most exhausting training sessions in like the history of exhausting training sessions. I'm starving," Dustin said.

"Hunter you didn't have breakfast either," Blake said, looking hard at his brother.

He shrugged, "I said I'm not hungry."

"Come on Hunter. Doesn't the thought of that yummy cheesy pizza just make your mouth water?" Dustin said, his stomach growling.

"No, actually it makes me feel sick," Hunter suddenly snapped.

"Hey bro, we're just trying to help," Shane said.

"Well I don't need your help, thank you but I'm fine."

"What is your problem? We're just going for pizza." Tori said.

"My problem? What's you obsession with trying to get me to eat. I said I'm not hungry and I meant it. Now will you get off my case?" Hunter yelled. Before anyone could think of something to say, he turned and walked off without another word.

The four of them stood stunned. "Is Hunter ok?" Tori asked Blake in a small voice.

"Yeah, I mean, he looked a bit peaky if you asked me. And Sensei was kinda harsh on him earlier." Dustin chipped in.

"You said he missed breakfast, and now he's missing lunch…" Shane trailed off.

Blake tried to shrug off the others' concerns; "Hunter is funny about his food, that's all. I guess it's a knock-back from his childhood or something. If he's not hungry then no force in the world can make him eat." Catching Dustin about to say something he quickly added, "And no force out of this world either." Dustin shut his mouth. "He'll eat if and when he feels like it. This is just one of his moods. It'll pass. He's probably still in a bit of shock after yesterday, he'll be fine."

The others nodded. They accepted Blake's explanation; it was just Hunter. He'll get over it. Blake only wished he felt as confident as he sounded.


	14. Not on Speaking Terms

Ok, here's the next installment. I'm not 100 on this chapter. Is it right for a writer to say they don't really like something they've written? I went through this like a million times, but I couldn't come up with anything else. This chapter and the last one I posted aren't amongst my faves, which is funny cos the next one I really like. So I'm gonna post this one now and then the next one real soon, some time this week, to make up for it.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is sticking with me lol! Here's chapter 14. Tell me what you think!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Not on Speaking Terms**

A new morning; an old argument. Hunter arrived at training early and alone. He looked pale and tired, but then he always looked like that now. Gone was the old, cheerful Hunter; his blue eyes, that used to sparkle with mischief, were dull and listless and he hardly said anything to the others as they arrived.

Blake turned up last, and it immediately became clear that the two brothers' were not on speaking terms. An icy silence had descended between the two, and Hunter was pointedly ignoring Blake.

Blake, meanwhile, looked very upset and kept stealing glances at his brother.

_xxx_

_Blake had got home that night to find the kitchen a mess. Food had been thrown around and Hunter was asleep on the couch. There was also the sickly smell of vomit in the air. _

"_What did you do?" Blake shook Hunter roughly awake. _

_Hunter groaned and opened his eyes, "You're back." _

"_What did you do?" Blake repeated. _

_Hunter looked at him, "Nothing…" _

"_Don't lie to me Hunter. I'm your brother. Please, don't lie to me." _

_Hunter jumped up and pushed past Blake, "Well don't question me. Ask no questions, be told no lies… ever heard of that one?"_

"_Ever heard you're being an ass?" Blake shot back, beginning to lose his temper with his brother. "Where are you going?" he demanded as Hunter headed for the door._

"_Out," Hunter snapped, "Or do you want to come along to babysit me?"_

"_Well you're acting childish so I might as well treat you as one."_

"_Get off my case would you?" Hunter yelled, shoving Blake away. "I don't need help and I don't need you. Especially when you try to stick your nose in so just leave me alone." With that Hunter turned and marched out. _

_Blake gave a scream of frustration. Why was his brother so pig-headed? _

_Hunter didn't arrive back until the early hours and Blake had fallen asleep on the couch. He stared at his brother for a minute before going to bed himself._

_When Blake woke the next morning, Hunter was gone, and the betting was he hadn't eaten breakfast…_

_xxx_

Training was awkward and as soon as it had finished, Hunter took off. Shane cornered Blake before he left.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…" Blake tried to push past Shane but Dustin and Tori stepped in as well.

"Come on Blake, something's happened." Tori said gently. "You can tell us."

Blake shook his head, a lump rising in his throat as he thought back to last night's argument. "_I don't need help and I don't need you." _Those words hurt.

Shane sighed, "Blake, don't be like your brother and try to deal with this by yourself. We're your friends; we want to help. You keep it all bottled inside and you're gonna just explode one day – probably at Hunter. And that could just make things worse."

"Worse? How the hell can things get any worse?" Blake almost yelled. "Hunter's not talking to me, he's not eating and then he's making himself throw up. He hates me for trying to interfere and is probably going to end up killing himself. So please, tell me how things can get worse."

There was a stunned silence. "Blake, we want to help." Tori said in a small voice. "But please, don't shut us out like Hunter is doing. This is affecting us too."

Blake stared at her and realised she was right. He couldn't do this alone – he didn't _want_ to do this alone. The lump rose in his throat and Blake couldn't stop the tears spilling over down his cheeks. Tori said nothing, just held him until he stopped crying. Then, in a small voice, he told them about the argument he and Hunter had had last night.

"He didn't mean it," Shane said confidently as Blake told them what Hunter had said.

"Yeah dude, I mean, you're his bro. He loves you," Dustin added.

"He has a funny way of showing it," Blake sniffed. " I didn't lie to you when I said Hunter's picky about his food. It's true, Hunter usually only eats when he feels like it but this, this is ridiculous."

Sensei shook his head in the background. He didn't know what to make of this latest development. All they could do was wait and see how things progressed…

_xxx_

When Hunter arrived home, Blake was still out. Feeling thirsty he headed for the fridge to get a cool drink. As he was about to shut the door he paused as he caught sight of the food. He'd been trying to avoid looking at it but as he stared at the chocolate and other stuff Blake had bought in an attempt to get his brother to eat something Hunter was seized by hunger. Without thinking he began pulling food out of the fridge and eating as much as he could.

Five minutes later the reality of what he was doing hit and he stared at the mess of food scattered across the table in horror. He'd done it again. A vision of Phil rose before his eyes; Phil was dead and he, the cause of his death, was stuffing himself.

Disgust and hatred surfaced in him and Hunter ran to the bathroom where, with a little help, he was violently sick. Now feeling empty and shaky, Hunter began to cry. He curled himself up in a ball and huddled in the corner, hating and feeling disgusted with himself more than ever after what he'd just done. What was wrong with him?

_xxx_

Blake got home later that evening to find the kitchen a tip again and Hunter asleep in a tight ball in the bathroom. There was a horrid smell of vomit in the air and with a sinking heart he realised what Hunter had done.

He managed to drag his brother into his bed. It had been difficult – in his tired and emotional state Hunter had at first refused to uncurl from his protective shell and then had fallen sound asleep again as soon as Blake had manhandled him into his bed.

His brother sorted, Blake set about cleaning up the mess Hunter had made. He finished tidying and was just about to settle down in front of the tv when a blood-curdling scream erupted from Hunter's room. With a sigh he got up from the sofa to comfort his brother.

The screaming died down to sobbing and then Hunter opened his eyes.

"It's ok bro, I'm here," Blake said softly, smiling to reassure his brother.

Hunter gave him a small smile in return, then closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

The smile left Blake's face as he stared down at Hunter's sleeping form and willed himself to believe that everything was going to be ok. It was just a phase – things would get better. But he couldn't help feeling alone and frightened, his brother was hurting and he was useless. Blake sank down on the chair next to his brother's bed and began to cry. But there was no one to comfort him this time.

Things _would _get better, they had to. They just had to…


	15. Confrontation

Hey everyone! Well I said I'd post the next chapter early and this is earlier... I think this has to be one of my favourite chapters, hope you guys like it too!

Shoutouts: **RayvnOwn **- Don't worry, you're not the only one with a Hunter/Cam fixation. 'Looks at some other people'. **CamFan4Ever **- Thanks! Glad you liked it! Here's your update! **garnetred** - Yep Hunter sure feels guilty. Read on to see what happens! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Yes it was very angsty! Lol! **Crimson-Ranger** - Get better? Read on to find out :p **Ukume** - No! Don't stop eating, or speaking! Lol! Hope you didn't get into trouble; why weren't you doing art? Lol!

This is the penultimate chapter. So read, review and enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Confrontation **

But one month had passed since Phil had died and Blake was still worried about Hunter. Instead of things getting better they had got progressively worse. Hunter had been spending more and more time away from everyone and not even Blake knew where he disappeared to. And Hunter still wasn't eating. Blake had tried everything, first to convince himself that his brother was just in shock over what had happened and the suddenness of it all, and then, when it became apparent that it was a long-term thing rather than just a phase, to try and tempt Hunter to eat something. Blake wasn't sure what the real problem was. Some days Hunter would be almost normal, but then he'd change as soon as food was mentioned. Or he'd eat, and then head for the bathroom. He avoided any form of confrontation about his eating habits and the only time he hung out with his friends was during training or when they had to fight a monster.

Sensei had taken Blake aside after one particularly bad training session, where Hunter had been forced to sit out because he looked as though he was going to faint, and expressed concerns over Hunter's behaviour, concentration and general health. Blake had covered for him, as he had done so many times, but now he'd had enough...

"Hey Hunter," Blake forced a smile as Hunter finally got home from wherever he had been brooding. "I made dinner 'cos I didn't want to have to eat your cooking tonight."

Hunter barely smiled at the old joke, "Actually Blake, I'm gonna pass. I'm not hungry."

Blake sighed, "Hunter this has got to stop."

Hunter stared at his brother, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me Hunter. You know exactly what I mean," Blake said, getting angry. "Starving yourself is what I mean. You barely eat. And when you do you make yourself throw up. You know I watch you too closely to make sure you don't start cutting yourself again so now you've found another way to hurt yourself. You're anorexic or bulimic or both, what ever. You have got to start eating properly. Sensei is worried about you…"

"Sensei should keep his nose out of my business. This has nothing to do with him and nothing to do with you so just drop it." Hunter snapped and turned for the door.

Blake blocked him, "I am not going to just drop it," he snapped back. "And it has everything to do with Sensei when it's affecting the team, and it _is_ affecting the team Hunter. You're pale and thin, your concentration is poor and that's leading to mistakes that could get you killed."

Hunter just shrugged, "Then that's my look out isn't it?"

Blake gave him an incredulous look, "Your mistakes could lead to getting one of the others killed, or _me_ killed. Do you want that Hunter? Do you want me to die 'cos you're not eating?" Hunter was silent. "Well do you?" Blake demanded. "Look at me Hunter and tell me do you want me to die?"

"No," Hunter whispered, looking at his brother.

"You fainted yesterday after training," Blake continued, "I covered for you but you've got to stop this. You're killing yourself slowly in front of me."

Hunter didn't answer – he had nothing to say. Everything his brother said was true.

"So are you going to eat then?"

"I can't…" he couldn't meet Blake's eyes.

"Don't be stupid. Of course you can. You're wasting away right in front of me and I'm not having it. This is going to stop right now. You are going to sit down and eat, or so help me Hunter I will force this food down your throat." Blake was yelling at Hunter now.

Hunter gaped at his brother in amazement. Blake had never spoken to him like that before. "Ok," he said quietly, "You win. I'll eat."

_xxx_

Ten minutes later Hunter was throwing up in the bathroom. Blake stood in the doorway, a mixture of sadness and anger on his face.

Forcing his voice to be calm he spoke, "What's the matter Hunter?"

Hunter, who always felt trembly and shaky after being sick, couldn't keep his voice steady as he saw the look in his brother's eyes. "I don't know," he whispered in a choked voice. "I just hate myself so much, Blake. Every time I see myself in the mirror I want to hurt myself. I'm disgusted by me, by what I've done."

Blake took a deep breath, "And what have you done Hunter?"

"I murdered someone." Hunter said softly. "I got away with it but I still did it."

"Hunter you killed a monster. That man hurt you – you were defending yourself and protecting me. How can you hate yourself for that?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to hurt anyone…"

"You're hurting me." Blake exclaimed. Hunter looked up in shock. "Right now Hunter. You're hurting me and you're hurting your friends, the people that love you and care about you. You killed a monster – how is that any different from all the other times you've killed evil things? Because that's what Phil was, Hunter, an evil monster."

"It was different," Hunter whispered, tears in his eyes. "Blake, I felt him die. When I used my power on him we were connected somehow. I felt his life, his heartbeat, and I extinguished that. I felt it happen Blake." Hunter was crying now. "I felt him die, and it was me that was killing him. Now I feel dirty and…" He couldn't speak.

Blake didn't know what to say; he felt helpless. Crouching down he hugged his brother, as he had done so many times in the past year, when Hunter had let him. All he could do was let him cry and try to comfort him.

"Is that everything?" he whispered to Hunter.

"No," Hunter choked, "What my mum said…"

"Your mother was upset."

"She meant it though." Hunter sobbed, "She's gone and I don't know where to. She hates me."

Blake was quiet. "She doesn't deserve a son like you," he said after a while. "She knew what Phil was doing and chose to ignore it. That makes her just as bad as he was. She had the power to stop him, to protect you, as any mother should have but she didn't. You're better off without her – without them – and you know it. You were fine before they showed up last year, you survived for years without them, and you'll be fine now they've gone."

Hunter didn't answer, but he knew what Blake was saying was true. To see evil being done and not do anything simply because you won't, to turn a blind eye to evil, makes you just as evil as the person committing the acts in the first place. But Hunter couldn't think of his mum as evil. He cried even more and Blake just held him silently.

Finally Hunter's sobs subsided and Blake felt it was safe to talk. "I think you should speak to Sensei."

Hunter looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"You need help Hunter. Please, I can only do so much for you and it's not enough. I feel so helpless, seeing you killing yourself and not being able to do anything about it. I hate it Hunter, and Shane, Tori, Dustin, Cam – everyone, even Kelly, hates it. We can see what you're doing and we want to help you stop, but we don't know how. Sensei does, if only you'll talk to him. He's full of all that Zen-stuff I know but he can actually help. If only you'd just swallow your pride and admit you need help and _talk_ to him. Please," his voice dropped to a whisper, "For me."

Hunter swallowed. It was clear from the expression on his face that he was thinking. What his brother had said had made him realise how much his actions were affecting his friends. This couldn't go on. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Ok," he finally said, and looked Blake in the eye. "I'll speak to Sensei. I'll get help. All this has got to stop."

He meant it this time, he had to stop hating himself and hurting his friends and most of all his brother. Seeing this Blake smiled in relief. "Thank you, Hunter."


	16. The End

Well everyone, this is it. The final chapter. Will Hunter finally get a happy ending? Well you'll have to read to find out!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. You guys have never failed to make me smile:D

Final shoutouts - **garnetred:** Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! **CamFan4Ever:** Hee hee I know I didn't answer your question. I'll just say this - not in this story! Thanks for all your comments! **Crimson-Ranger:** Lol! I've said it before but I'll say it again - you're impossible! I'm sure Cam could help Hunter too, but not right now:)**Jnr Cpl Scarlett:** Ok, I know I'm a meanie but I hope this chapter might improve your opinion of me! **Ukume:** Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you like this chapter! **Yellowwolf:** Thank you. **Wicked-59: **I'm rocking on :p lol! Glad you liked it! **RavynOwl:** Thank you for a really thoughtful and thought-provoking review. I really appreciate that you took the time to write that! Another Cam/Hunter fan? Hmmm... Thanks for all your reviews!

So this is it, Chapter 16. Thanks again to everyone who has stuck with me and read this! Enough babble from me, read, review but most importantly enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**The End**

The next afternoon Shane, Tori and Dustin arrived at Ninja Ops to find Blake pacing the main room. Cam was at the computer and almost leapt up when he saw the three of them.

"Finally," he exclaimed. "Now can you _please_ give Blake something to do or just get him away – he's driving me mad!"

Shane looked from Cam's exasperated face to Blake's worried and tired one. "What's going on?"

"Hunter's talking to Sensei," Blake said, stopping his pacing long enough to answer.

"Oh?" Tori said, "What about?"

"Stuff," Blake replied vaguely.

"Stuff…" Shane repeated slowly.

"Oh all right, me and Hunter had a talk last night." Blake decided to be honest. "A long one, about what happened and what's up with him, why he's not eating and so on." He stopped.

"And…?" Tori prompted when it appeared he wasn't going to elaborate.

"And he finally came to his senses and admitted he needed help. He said he'd talk to Sensei."

"How long have they been talking?" Dustin asked.

Cam answered, "So far, four hours."

"_Four hours_?" Dustin gaped.

"Yep, and for all but ten minutes of that Blake's been wearing a path into the floor."

Blake shrugged, "I'm sorry. I just want to know what's happening in there."

_xxx_

Sensei looked firmly at Hunter, "Concentrate, relax," he said.

Hunter sat across from him; legs folded and tried to breathe deeply. His eyes were red-rimmed and tear-strains marked his cheeks. A lot had been said, and discussed, and a lot of home truths had been realised. He knew now that the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his step-father, at the hands of Phil, was not his fault. He hadn't deserved it; no one ever deserved to go through something like that. It had been the work of one man, who was now gone. Hunter had never talked so much in his life, but it would be worth it, for Blake, for his teammates, and for most of all himself…

"Concentrate," Sensei's voice cut into his thoughts. Pushing everything else aside, Hunter shut his eyes and fought to empty his mind. A calm peace descended on him as he meditated, and he began to realise how stupid he had been…

"Not stupid," Sensei said softly. "You were hurting, Hunter, and you tried to deal with it, but in the wrong way."

"I have a lot of making up to do," Hunter replied, equally as softly, with his eyes still shut.

"Your friends will understand."

Hunter's eyes snapped open, "Will you explain it to them, for me? I know I should, but I just can't. Not now; I don't know if I ever will."

"Eyes tell your feelings better than words," Sensei said gently. "Hunter, you hurt them, but most of all you hurt yourself. They will understand. And in time, the pain of this will fade. And remember: Fall seven times, stand up eight." He smiled, "You can beat this Hunter."

Hunter gave Sensei a small smile, "Yeah, I can. Look, I need some time to think this over. Please, tell the others for me and tell Blake…"

"I will tell the others what you want them to know. But as for your brother, you owe him this."

Hunter nodded, "You're right, as always. Ok, I'm ready…"

xxx

_"I'm sorry. I just want to know what's happening in there..."_ As if Hunter and Sensei had heard Blake's wishes the door to the room they had been in opened. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then a streak of crimson shot out past the five waiting rangers, through Ninja Ops and was gone.

"Hunter," Blake yelled, but he had already vanished.

"It's ok Blake," Sensei said, managing to look solemn despite his guinea pig form. "Hunter needs to think a few things over. Meanwhile, he has asked me to explain some things to Shane, Tori, Dustin and Cam. Hunter wanted you to understand the reasons for the way he has been acting towards you lately and has asked me to explain as he doesn't think he can."

"It's not going to take four hours is it?" Dustin asked looking worried. He received a slap from Shane. "What?" he asked surprised. "It's just that I'm hungry and wanted to know what time I can eat – or else order take-out." Everyone groaned in despair. Trust Dustin.

"What about me Sensei?" Blake asked quietly.

"You must go and find Hunter. Some things need to be said between you two."

Blake nodded, then a thought struck him, "But Sensei…"

"You will find Hunter about a mile from here, near the cliffs." Sensei smiled.

Blake nodded and, as Sensei began to tell the others a little of what Hunter had explained to Blake last night, Blake set out to find his brother, unsure of what to expect.

_xxx_

Blake found Hunter on the cliff where Sensei had said he would be. He stood a little way back from his brother and waited. Hunter would talk when he was ready.

There was a few minutes' silence, then Hunter spoke as he stared out over the sparkling blue sea, "It's like a storm," he said softly. "The weather just keeps on getting hotter and hotter and you can hardly breathe. You know it can't carry on like that – it's got to break at some point. Then suddenly the storm arrives in one violent blast and once it's over everything is cooler and calmer and somehow better."

"And is it better?" Blake asked quietly.

Hunter smiled, still with his back to his brother, "Well, the storm's over." His smile fading, he turned to face Blake with a serious expression. "It will be," he said. "I can't promise it's going to suddenly change but I'm going to try my best to put this behind me. From now on things _are_ going to get better Blake, and I am sorry, for everything."

"It's ok bro. Now you've said that, and promised me things are gonna change, it's ok."

"So we're cool right?" Hunter asked, a flicker of worry crossing his face.

"We're cool," Blake said and the two brothers embraced.

Hunter smiled, the first proper smile Blake had seen on his face in a long time, and took a deep breath. "I'm feeling a bit hungry; what are we doing for dinner?" Blake went quiet. Hunter sighed, "I know my problem's not going to suddenly disappear, but I've got to try. I've got to start eating again. It's going to be hard, but if I take it one meal at a time… I can beat this."

Blake saw the determination on his brother's face and grinned, "Well Dustin was all for ordering take-out before I left if you want."

"Sounds good; I didn't feel very much like cooking tonight anyway."

A mischievous look found its way onto Blake's face, "Good, 'cos I didn't feel very much like eating your cooking tonight!"

Hunter laughed and made to grab at Blake, but his brother ducked under his arm, "You've lost your touch," he said, then ran off yelling as Hunter launched himself at him. Laughing and bickering the two of them ran down through the woods in the general direction of Ninja Ops.

The past was back where it belonged and Hunter could finally look forward to the future. A future that would very shortly involve his brother having an accident with a bucket of ice-cold water…

The End.


End file.
